Blackmail: Challenge Response
by PinkPanther123
Summary: Rated T for sexual references...giggity. xD Review please! This is an answer to JuneLuxray's challenge! Danny gets revealed to Dash! And Box Ghost...oh dear - . PLEASE R&R, EVEN THOUGH I ALREADY SAID THAT! Giggity.... EVUL VLAD. I'm gonna stop talking.


**Challenge...challenged...by _JuneLuxray_**

**:D LET'S DO THIS, PEOPLE!**

_Danny gets revealed to Dash!_

_OH MY!_

"Oh...come _on_!" Danny complained, pulling some of his white hair, "Can't I ever get a night of sleep _uninterrupted_?!"

"Cower under the mighty power of..." The Box Ghost paused, reading off a label on a box, "...No Glove, No Love Multi-packages!" And then he threw the said box at Danny. Danny's eyes widened and he tried to go intangible. _Tried_.

Before he knew what had happened, he was on the ground covered in over five-hundred packages of condoms, and the Box Ghost was examining a condom.

"What is this rubbery sock for?" He asked to himself, squishing his hand into the 'sock'. Danny's cheeks blushed a deep red, and he phased through all of the condoms, and floated above it, staring in disbelief at the Box Ghost.

"...Well?" The Box Ghost said, deciding that the condom was supposed to be blown up. Danny's whole face had become red, and he snatched the blown-up condom away from the ghost.

"_No_! _These are __not__ to be blown up_!" Danny snarled, throwing the condom onto the ground. The Box Ghost tilted his head in confusion though.

"Then _what_ are they for?" The blue ghost asked again. Danny stammered, and started floating down closer to the ground. Finally, he landed, and started rubbing the back of his neck.

"Err...well...I think you're familiar with the way...ah...humans reproduce...?" Danny stuttered. "Well...this is to _prevent_ that from happening."

The Box Ghost raised an eyebrow. "Then what is the point of trying to reproduce if they prevent it from happening?"

Danny paled, the blush long gone. "...Maybe you need to talk to Ember...or Kitty...or _someone_...."

The Box Ghost suddenly yelled, and raised all of the condom packages (since they were kinda in a box...).

"**Beware**, **Halfa, for I am the BOX GHOST**! **Fear my rubbery boxes of DOOM**!" And he threw the condoms at the poor halfa...again.

Danny gave a cry as he was once again pelted to the ground. The Box Ghost gave one more insane crackle, then sped away to who-knows-where.

"...No..._way_." A voice said. Danny sighed mentally. _'Why me?'_ He thought.

Phasing out of the pile of condoms once again, he came face to face with no one other than the high school jock, Dash Baxter.

"Whoa. Danny Phantom...and condoms." Dash snickered. Danny sighed, and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Damn Box Ghost. I'm gonna make him pay...after getting someone to give him the talk." Danny muttered, floating away from the laughing jock. "I'd expect this from Youngblood, but this is just sad."

Then, out of nowhere, Vlad Plasmius appeared!

"Hello. It seems like a glorious—_is that a condom in your head_?!" Vlad gasped raising an eyebrow. Danny paled, and reached up, and scowled at the condom that the Box Ghost had blown up. It had somehow gotten into his hair....

Dash gave a meep, drawing Danny out of his thoughts and onto the Vampire-like ghost.

"Yeah, maybe Fruit loop. Hmm...." Danny paused, causing Vlad to raise an eyebrow again.

"What?"

"Since you wear eyeliner, maybe you can give the Box Ghost '_the talk_'." Danny smirked. Vlad narrowed his eyes.

"I do not wear eyeliner, child. And for thinking of those things, you shall regret that." And without warning, Vlad clasped an watch onto Danny. Danny yelped and tried to pull away, but Vlad merely smirked.

"A mini Specter Deflector. It should take effect in a minute." Vlad chuckled, and transported to somewhere. Danny gulped, then landed on the ground. As soon as he had landed firmly, he changed to human form with a shock. Collapsing to his knees, he groaned. Hearing a gasp, Danny's eyes widened.

"Ugh...the universe is out to get me." He said, then promptly fainted.

**Xx Dash's POV xX**

_'...Fenturd is Phantom...no way.'_ I thought, looking at a fainted Danny. Then with a malicious smile, I picked up a condom package, and walked towards the boy. _'Oh, this is going to be fun.'_

**Xx Sam's POV xX**

The doorbell rang, and my parents being at some fancy vacation while my servants were with them, I trudged down the hall stairs and opened the door. What I saw made me gasp:

A Danny with a condom somehow around his head, unconscious

I looked around for the culprit, but no one was in sight. I dragged him in the living room, onto the couch, then ripped the condom off his head. A note fluttered out of the rubbery case, onto the ground. I picked it up, then smirked at the contents.

**Danny needs to give "the talk" to the Box Ghost, and a ghost called "Fruit Loop" made him turn from a ghost to a human. It's the watch, I think. Oh, and I saw everything (but I won't tell).**

**-Dash B.**

And included was a picture of a Danny Fenton asleep with the condom around his head.

"Blackmail." I said, grinning, and I noticed Danny flinch in his sleep.

_Xxx Xxx_

_...More fun than should be allowed. XD I had fun writing this! ...This is what happens when you give me sugar cookies at midnight. :) It was worth it in my opinion though.... First Danny Phantom one-shot/challenge-answerer! So don't flame or judge. :)_

_And on the final note: **Me encantan las galletas. (I love cookies.**)_

_~PinkPanther123_


End file.
